Guérison
by Truchement
Summary: Et si, quand Bellatrix est morte, toutes ses horreurs disparaissaient ? Et si deux personnes qui avaient perdu leur tête guérissaient soudainement ? Alors ils auraient leur fils à leur côté, pour les aider à vivre de nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

**NDA : Disclaimer habituel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JK Rowling.**

 **Cette petite histoire a lieu à la fin de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_. Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée de laisser Frank et Alice à Sainte Mangouste pour la vie. Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas, les Lestrange (particulièrement Bellatrix) ont torturé les parents de Neville après que Voldy ait disparu quand il voulait tuer Harry, mais les deux ne sont pas morts. Non, ils sont devenus fous. Je dirais même détruits. Et moi, eh ben j'aime bien reconstruire.**

* * *

Une nuit avait passé, à Poudlard, après ce combat qui vit la chute du terrible mage noir ayant oppressé le monde des sorciers pendant tant d'années. Mais cette bataille a aussi vu la mort de nombreux innocents dont les corps jonchent encore dans les ruines de la Grande Salle, de laquelle seul le plafond magique avait résisté aux sorts. Tellement de morts. Des amis, des enfants. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient de mourir, mais ils sont maintenant des héros. Belle consolation pour leurs familles ! Et Neville déambulait à travers ces familles éplorées, sans réellement savoir où il allait. Lui aussi était un héros, maintenant ! N'avait-il pas tué le dernier Horcruxe, le serpent de Vol... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom ? Mais tous ces mois à organiser une rébellion au sein-même de Poudlard, et enfin cette bataille l'avait changés à tout jamais. Neville le couard, Neville le faible n'existait plus. Il avait laissé la place à Neville le héros, Neville Londubat, le fils de deux célèbres Aurors.

Et en cette matinée de deuil, les chouettes venaient et repartaient, dans un tourbillon effréné de plumes et de poussières, apportant et emportant avec elles des lettres par dizaine, sur lesquelles couleront des torrents de larme quand une mère apprendra que sa fille est morte, quand un homme apprendra que le parrain de son fils est parti à tout jamais. Neville, lui, n'attend rien, n'envoie rien. Et pourtant, une chouette arriva, une lettre dans les pattes, que le jeune homme prit. En un regard, il reconnut ce sceau qu'il n'avait vu que trop souvent, celui de l'endroit où ses parents vivaient depuis trop longtemps, celui de Sainte Mangouste. D'un geste fébrile et inquiet, il décacheta l'enveloppe, redoutant son contenu.

« Cher Monsieur Londubat,

Selon votre demande d'être averti au moindre changement dans l'état de santé de vos parents, M. et Mme. Londubat, je me permets de vous déranger en ce jour, et vous prierais de bien vouloir vous rendre le plus tôt possible à notre établissement, où nous pourrons parler plus tranquillement de leurs cas.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, de mes sentiments les plus distingués,

Andreas Mortescue, Directeur de l'établissement médical Sainte-Mangouste. »

A la lecture de cette lettre, Neville était devenu blanc comme une licorne, et ses doigts qui tenaient encore la missive tremblaient. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à ses parents pour que le directeur ne lui en fasse pas part directement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas être... Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis comme ça ! Il y a eu trop de morts autour de lui ces jours-ci pour en rajouter deux, et spécialement pas ses propres parents !

Neville prévint le premier des ses amis qu'il croisa qu'il s'en allait, lui demandant de prévenir sa grand-mère de le retrouver à Londres, puis il partit en courant dans un endroit où il pourrait transplaner. Le jeune homme atterrit dans une ruelle sombre proche de la Tamise. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, depuis les années qu'ils l'utilisaient. Les moldus qu'il croisait s'étonnaient de ses cicatrices, mais le Gryffondor ne faisait pas attention à leurs regards intrigués, trop inquiet pour pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ses parents. Il arriva enfin devant ce qui ressemblait à un magasin moldu appelé Purge & Pionce Ltd, mais le sorcier savait parfaitement que le mannequin gardait l'entrée, et il se précipita à l'intérieur. Une file colossale patientait devant l'accueil, vraisemblablement pour leur première fois. Neville, lui, savait parfaitement où aller, et il partit directement, n'entendant pas la sorcière de l'accueil l'appeler. Il monta les quatre étages aussi vite qu'il le put, sans se soucier de qui il pouvait croiser, il courrait presque en se rendant dans la salle 49, dont un écriteau sur la porte indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la salle Janus Thickey, là où ses parents s'étaient toujours trouvé. Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva les lits de ses parents vides, et tout juste défaits ?! Sur une des tables qui encadraient les lits se trouvaient encore un de ces papiers de schewing-gum qu'Alice Londubat offrait à son fils quand il venait la voir. Mais où étaient-ils donc ?

Neville était encore choqué de l'absence de ses parents quand une jeune femme arriva, essoufflée.

« Ah, Monsieur Londubat, vous êtes là !

\- Où sont mes parents ?

\- Ah, mais Monsieur Londubat, vos parents se sont enfin réveillés ! Ce matin-même !

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Que vos parents sont quasiment redevenus comme n'importe qui ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à eux ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Neville suivait la jeune femme, sans pouvoir croire à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Et pourtant, ses mots restaient et résonnaient dans sa tête. _Vos parents sont enfin réveillés !_ _Vos parents sont redevenus eux-mêmes._ Était-ce possible ? Il avait tellement rêvé de ce jour, quand il était enfant, qu'il avait peur que, une fois de plus, ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et que ses parents seraient encore allongés dans ces lits, le regard vide. On lui avait tellement répété qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances que ses parents guérissent un jour... Et pourtant... _Vos parents sont enfin réveillés !_ Comment ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils se réveillent ? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Salle 38... Salle 25... Mais où allaient-ils ? Ils descendirent au premier étage. Neville suivaient sans réellement le savoir cette jeune femme, à la blouse portant le sigle de Sainte-Mangouste. Il voyait ses longs cheveux blonds attachés tanguer de gauche à droite, et de droite à gauche, mais ne pouvait dire la moindre chose. Ils tournèrent, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que les deux arrivent dans une part de l'hôpital qu'il ne connaissait pas, et dont il ignorait même l'existence. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte, au numéro 173, qui ne portait aucun nom. La jeune soigneuse lui fit signe d'entrer. _Vos parents sont enfin réveillés !_ Alice et Franck Londubat. Réveillés. Conscients. Le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Etait-il lui aussi mort ? Comme Fred, Tonks, Lupin... Était-ce une illusion procurée par le froid de la mort ? Il se sentait pourtant bien vivant... Il lui fallait vérifier. Alors, tremblant, Neville poussa la porte, ayant peur de se réveiller, encore une fois.

 _Vos parents sont enfin réveillés !_

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils étaient là. Ils le regardaient. Il les regardait. Sa mère avait quasiment retrouvé une couleur de cheveux plus adaptée à sa jeunesse encore présente, même si quelques cheveux blancs parsemaient sa chevelure. Neville pouvait enfin voir cette lueur de vie dans leurs yeux qu'il avait tant cherché lors de ses visites. Le guérisseur qui était là s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant se retrouver. Neville, Alice et Franck Londubat se regardaient. Ils étaient là. Neville avait enfin les parents qui lui manquaient toutes ces années. Alice et Franck, eux, avaient retrouvé leur fils.

« Neville...

\- Mon fils... »

Et une larme, unique, coula sur la joue de ce fils qui ne connaissait alors ses parents que dans ses rêves. Neville redevint alors un enfant qui n'avait pas connu une guerre, pendant quelques minutes, et il pleura, dans les bras de ses parents qui, eux-mêmes, ne se retenaient pas. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entendait dans la salle 173 que des pleurs, parfois un « Maman, papa ! », et rien ne venait troubler ces retrouvailles.

Puis, chacun se remettant de leurs émotions, les pleurs se tarirent, laissant leur place aux sourires, au rire et à la joie. La joie d'un enfant qui retrouve ses parents, la joie d'un parent qui voit son enfant pour la première fois, et dont le seul regret est de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir. La joie d'une famille qui vient de se retrouver, et que rien ne pourra plus séparer. Mais pas un mot ne flottait dans l'air, chacun savourant le bonheur qu'il ressentait. C'est à cet instant que le directeur de l'hôpital entra dans la chambre qu'occupaient les Londubat.

« Madame, messieurs, je suis désolé d'interrompre ce moment, mais je me dois de profiter du fait que vous êtes tous là pour vous présenter certains points...

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Neville.

\- Tout d'abord, parlons de cette guérison qui, il faut le dire, est quasiment miraculeuse ! Ni moi ni mes collègues n'avions jamais rien vu de semblable ! Selon l'avis d'un scientifique renommé, il semblerait que ce soit un élément totalement extérieur qui ait déclenché votre guérison...

\- Comme quoi ?

Sur cela, nous n'avons aucune idée ! Ça pourrait être absolument tout ! Une naissance, la mort de quelqu'un, un mariage... Mais nous n'avons aucune idée si ce qui a causé votre rétablissement a un effet secondaire quelconque ou non... Pour cette raison, nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux vous garder en observation quelques temps, juste au cas où... Bien entendu, tout ceux qui viendront vous voir pourront !

\- Bien sûr... dit Franck.

\- C'est tout ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?

\- Euh... pas tout à fait... Monsieur Londubat, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler... en privé ? »

Après avoir échangé un regard surpris avec ses parents, Neville le suivit. Non pas qu'il était surpris que le guérisseur ne veuille pas tout dire devant ses patients, mais c'était habituellement sa grand-mère que l'on priait de se mettre momentanément à l'écart afin d'avoir une conversation privée. Le jeune homme suivit le directeur dans une salle adjacente, meublée en prévision d'une future discussion.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ? Demanda Neville, qui fit sourire le directeur.

\- Vous avez bien grandi... Je me rappelle encore de vous, en train de vous cacher derrière votre grand-mère dés qu'un inconnu venait vous parler... Et maintenant vous voilà !

\- Je doute qu'on soit là pour parler de mon évolution.

\- En effet ! Quoique... Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vos parents sont, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, guéris...

\- D'ailleurs, est-ce que le fait que ceux qui leur ont fait... subir tout ça sont morts a pu déclencher cette guérison ?

\- Oui, sans doute, mais je ne vois pas qui aurait tué Bell... Oh, elle était à cette fameuse bataille ?!

\- Oui, c'est Molly Weasley qui l'a achevée.

\- Donc oui, c'est possible que ça ait déclenché leur guérison. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que j'aimerais vous entretenir... Vos parents sont restés dans un état stationnaire pendant 17 ans, sans comprendre ce qu'on leur disait. Ils n'ont donc aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant toutes ces années. Et l'équipe qui s'est occupée d'eux à leur réveil m'ont transmis leur pensée... Il faut que quelqu'un leur raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pour éviter un choc qui pourrait les faire retomber.

\- Donc vous me demandez de leur parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis 17 ans ?

\- Pas seulement vous, tout ceux qu'ils connaissaient, ou vos amis, votre grand-mère...

\- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour ça, alors !

\- Et il leur faudra un environnement calme et stable, à leur sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Bon, je vous ai dit tout ce que je voulais, je vous laisse aller retrouver vos parents. »

Et Neville se précipita dans la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Ses parents l'attendaient, bien que la fatigue commençait à tirer leurs traits, eux qui n'avaient plus l'habitude de passer une journée debout. Malgré cet épuisement qui commençait à se faire sentir, les sourires qui illuminaient leurs visages faisaient oublier le reste. Neville alla leur chercher à boire, au cinquième étage. Cependant, alors qu'il redescendait, il entendit une étrange rumeur, en provenance de l'accueil. Curieux, il s'approcha, et les cris devenaient de plus en plus clairs.

« Je veux savoir où sont mon fils et ma belle-fille ! J'EXIGE DE SAVOIR CE QUI LEUR EST ARRIVE !

\- Madame, calm...

\- NON, JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS AVANT DE SAVOIR OU SONT MES ENFANTS !

\- Grand-mère ? Intervint alors Neville.

\- Ah, mon garçon, tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Cette stagiaire est incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Grand-mère...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Suis-moi, ce sera plus simple que de t'expliquer tout... »

Et malgré les protestations de sa grand-mère qui n'apprécie pas de ne pas savoir où elle va ni ce qu'il se passe, le jeune sorcier garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte.

« Mais, enfin vas-tu m'expli... commença t-elle au moment où Neville ouvrit la porte. Franck ! Alice ! Mais... Comment... »


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant tout le mois que le couple Londubat passa en observation à l'hôpital, ils n'apprirent pas grand chose de tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant toutes ces années, Neville préférant les voir dans un environnement plus agréable pour tout leur raconter. Pourtant, de nombreux individus étaient venus les voir, des anciens amis, des ex-collègues, parfois même des personnes sans réel lien affectif. Jour après jour, Alice et Franck redevenaient ce qu'ils étaient. Ils aimaient leur fils, apprenaient à vivre en acceptant d'avoir perdu toutes ces années que, de toutes façons, ils ne pourraient jamais récupérer. Quand ils purent enfin sortir, on les emmena directement dans la maison de la grand-mère de Neville. Là bas, les anciens Aurors étaient parfaitement à l'aise. Aussi Neville commença à leur raconter toutes ses années passées sans eux.

« Vous savez, quand j'étais enfant, j'étais... maladroit, timide, mes pouvoirs magiques se sont déclarés très tard... Grand-mère et grand-père pensaient même que j'étais un Cracmol ! À l'époque... j'enviais tous ces autres enfants qui avaient leur papa et leur maman à leurs côtés, et jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Poudlard, je vous en voulais. Terriblement ! Je vous en voulais, de ne pas être là, de ne pas me prendre dans vos bras... Mais un jour, j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Et les choses ont commencé à changer, doucement, mais sûrement. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais persuadé que j'irais à Poufsouffle, j'ai même essayé de convaincre le Choixpeau, mais il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor... Avec Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James, qui étaient avec vous. Lui aussi n'avait pas eu ses parents... Et il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais content de pouvoir au moins vous voir, vous parler... Lui n'aura jamais cette chance. Et pourtant, il était tellement... Plus ! Notre premier cours de balai, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie, lui est devenu le plus jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor. Mais il a apporté plein de soucis à la maison... Un jour j'ai essayé de m'opposer à ses choix, et ça m'a fait rapporté mes premiers points. Jusqu'à notre quatrième année, ça a été la même chose, il était toujours – et à juste titre – remarqué, sans qu'il essaie d'attirer l'attention, et j'étais toujours derrière, à me ridiculiser... Mais à la fin de notre quatrième année, Voldemort est revenu. Personne ne voulait croire Harry, encore moins le Ministère. Moi je lui faisais confiance. Alors l'année qui a suivi, quand notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était envoyée par le ministère et ne nous apprenait rien pour nous défendre et qu'Harry et deux de ses amis ont créé un groupe, l'Armée de Dumbledore, pour qu'on s'apprenne à se défendre, j'en faisais partie... Et on a fait pas mal parler de nous, sans forcément le vouloir, à la fin de l'année... Je vous raconterai ça un autre jour, mais à cause de nous, tout le monde s'est rendu compte qu'Harry disait la vérité depuis le début. L'année d'après, Dumbledore est mort... Voldemort a réussi à infiltrer le ministère, et à la rentrée de ma septième année, Poudlard était entre ses mains. J'ai recréé l'A.D, avec d'autres amis, ça aussi je vous raconterai plus tard, mais le fait est qu'on était la résistance au sein même de Poudlard. Puis il y a eu la bataille... La veille de votre réveil... Là-bas, Bellatrix est morte, ainsi que beaucoup de mangemorts, j'ai tué le serpent de Voldemort avec l'épée de Gryffondor, et Harry a tué cet homme...

\- Neville, nous sommes fiers de toi.

\- Peu importe les choix que tu as pu faire et que tu feras, nous serons toujours fiers de toi, parce que tu es notre fils. Quand on était encore à Sainte-Mangouste, tu étais la seule personne qu'on parvenait à voir. On t'a toujours aimé.

\- On aurait aimé te voir grandir, mais nous sommes fiers de voir que tu es devenu un homme. Et l'homme que je vois devant moi a toutes les qualités d'un Gryffondor, et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, j'en suis sure ! »

A cet instant, quelqu'un sonna à la porte des Londubat, et Neville partit ouvrir, pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une ancienne connaissance de ses parents, aussi fut-il surpris de voir ses amis ! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley, et Luna Lovegood étaient tous venus.

« Surpriiiiise ! Cria Ginny.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'avoir un joncheruine...

\- Ah ah, non, ne t'inquiète pas Luna, tout vas bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, c'est tout !

\- Bah, on ne pouvait pas oublier notre tueur de serpent préféré ! Dit Ron.

\- Entrez, alors ! »

Neville les laissa alors tous passer, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Non, décidément il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient tous venus. Et il ne se rappelait pas leur avoir dit un jour où il habitait... Que faisaient-ils donc ici ? Malgré tout, il les conduisit au salon, les présentant à ses parents. Juste après que tout le groupe se soit assis, et avant que Neville ait le temps de leur demander ce qui les emmène, Hermione prit la parole.

« Bonjour ! C'est vous que nous sommes venus voir. Mrs. Londubat nous a dit qu'elle aimerait qu'on vienne vous parler de Neville, alors... nous voilà !

\- Heiiiiin ?! Mais vous l'avez-vue quand ?

\- Bah... On s'inquiétait pour toi, on ne t'a pas vu depuis près d'un mois... Donc on est allés la voir !

\- Mais vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou, c'était tout aussi... mais en disant ça, Neville vit le tas de lettre qu'il avait déposé sur la table les jours précédents, se disant qu'il y répondrait plus tard... simple.

\- Donc on est là, dit Harry.

\- Vous ressemblez à James... J'imagine qu'on a déjà du vous le dire !

\- En effet... Mais vous pouvez nous tutoyer ! »

Et tous se mirent à parler de Neville, le mettant ainsi mal-à-l'aise. Ses amis racontaient des anecdotes sur lui-même, comme la fois où il s'était battu avec Drago Malefoy, et qu'il avait gagné le combat, en début de sixième année. Neville savait qu'il avait changé, pendant toutes ces années, mais il ne se doutait pas que ses amis l'appréciaient autant...

Dans sa gêne, il ne remarquait même pas la lueur de fierté dans le regard de ses parents, à chaque anecdote prononcée par ses amis. Pendant des heures, ceux-ci parlèrent, présentant au couple les différentes facettes de ce fils qu'ils n'avaient pas vu grandir. Alice et Frank les invitèrent à rester manger le soir, ce qui offrit un des repas les plus joyeux que Neville ait souvenir d'avoir jamais eu. Ses parents et ses amis étaient là. Que demander de plus ?

Le lendemain, au déjeune, ses deux parents lui dirent tout deux : « Tu es l'homme que nous rêvions que tu deviennes ».

Et Neville ne se sentit jamais plus seul.


End file.
